Hellsing A to Z
by Silverfox3220
Summary: Ficlets from A to Z Hellsing style! Features multiple characters each chapter. Rated T for safety.
1. A is for

Hellsing A to Z

Chapter 1- A is for Assault

Disclaimer- I do not own Hellsing! (Now that that's out of the way...)

Hello everyone!

I decided to make a new Hellsing ficlets with little blurbs on the alphabet, Hellsing style. I hope it's not too horrible. I will end up posting one each week or multiples each week depending on how I feel.

This little chunk in A features Alucard and Seras Victoria. (Also lovingly known as the Police Girl.)

Enjoy!

xoxoxox

The blood was everywhere. Alucard threw back his head and laughed. "Marvelous!" Alucard's voice called out to the scrambling ghouls around him. He pointed his Casull at them, and grinned. "Ah! The bloodshed! What a glorious night!

He fired his gun, the bullets ripping the enemies apart. Seras stood awkwardly; adjusting her skirt which she felt was too small for her. "M…Master?" Alucard didn't listen; he was too engrossed in the carnage that fell around him. He continued his macabre dance.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" He exclaimed. "Give me MORE TO KILL!" He threw up his hands as his shadows shot out around him, grabbing and ripping apart the stragglers.

Seras sighed. "Master... I think they're all dead now… Err, re-dead anyway." She placed a hand over her dead heart and frowned.

"Police Girl… Why don't you drink the blood?" Alucard seemed to float over to her, his eyes were glowing a dull red. Seras suppressed a shudder. _"Creepy."_

"I think you got them all master." She replied, ignoring her master's question to her.

"You never answered my question police girl. Why don't you drink? You will grow weak and become a shell of what you are." He narrowed his eyes and Seras could feel the power roll off of him in waves. She looked toward the ground, avoiding his eye contact.

"I…I don't know master. I feel that if I drink the blood, something inside me would change." She meekly replied. Alucard's glowing eyes narrowed and he turned around and started to walk away from the battlefield.

"Let's go Police Girl." Seras started to run after him. "Wait master! You're going to fast!"

They faded into the distance. "You're just too slow, Police Girl."


	2. B is for

Hellsing A to Z

Chapter B – Busy, Busy, Busy

Welcome back! If you're reading this, it means that you gave my fic a chance! (*dances*)

Time to get this out of the way again. (I do NOT own Hellsing or any of it's characters and I am NOT making any money off of this. I am however a poor college student living off of ramen. Woot.)

This little installment features Alucard and a very busy but irritated Integra.

Enjoy! 3

xoxoxoxo

KIA letters were scattered across Integra's desk.

"Damn it! Where is my lighter?" Integra cursed as she looked through the drawers in her desk. Integra angrily stood out of her chair, sending it rolling backwards. She turned around to look out into the moonlit night, her thoughts racing. _"Damn those men!" _

The recent attack on the Hellsing mansion did nothing to relieve the massive migraine that had been building up for several days since then. The Hellsing mansion had been awfully quiet since the Valentine brothers. _"I have so much I have to do." _Integra frowned.

"If you keep frowning like that, you could get premature wrinkles master." A deep baritone voice shook her out of her busy thoughts.

Integra sighed. "Didn't I tell you not to bother me tonight Alucard?" She turned to face him. "I have way too much to do to be bothered by you." She turned her back to him.

He just stood there smiling and staring at her. No way was he going to leave that easily. Integra knew that, she just didn't want to deal with him too, not with everything that was going on lately. She felt like she didn't have the strength. She wouldn't show Alucard any moment of weakness, not now.

"You were looking for this master?" She turned back around to be greeted with the soft glow of her metallic lighter. She narrowed her eyes.

"You had this the whole time? And never told me when I was looking for it?" Her sharp tone gave him shivers. He purred.

Alucard smiled slowly. "Yes. What will you do about this I wonder?" He slowly walked towards Integra who was standing there with her arms crossed. "You've been doing a lot of work lately, when will you _relax _master?" Alucard put a lot of emphasis on relax and Integra could hear the words practically roll artistically off of his tongue.

"Enough. Give me back my lighter so I can get back to my paperwork." She held out a gloved hand as she grimaced internally at the sheer amounts of the paperwork she had to do. "That's an order, servant."

Alucard walked up to her, holding out his hand with the lighter dangling between his fingers. "I love it with you order me around."

Integra was pissed. "I'm through with your games Alucard!" Integra snatched the lighter out of his hands and pulled out her gun at the same time. "Go away Alucard or I might use this again."

Alucard started to fade out of the room. "I love it when you talk dirty." He chuckled as Integra yelled and multiple gunshots rang out across the mostly empty Hellsing mansion.

Deep rumbling laughter was heard moments later in the basement by a very confused Seras Victoria.

xoxoxoxoxo

Thanks for reading!


	3. C is for

Hellsing A to Z

Chapter C- Confusion

Well, aren't I on a roll today! Another chapter featuring Seras, Integra, Alucard, Walter, and the famous mercenary band Wild Geese!

(Disclaimer of the day: Do not own, do not own, not making money, money, money... Oh the money my poor money! No money for me no =( I don't have the precious money.+_=)

Enjoy!

xoxooxoxoxo

Seras was extremely confused. She didn't want to admit it, but when Sir Integra Hellsing gave the order to, "Show the new bastards what a vampire truly is," she blanked out until Integra was there with her entering the room where the Wild Geese were sitting.

So there the Police Girl was, off to show a bunch of "Wild Geese" what a vampire was. _"Bugger it all, why couldn't master's master have sent Alucard instead?" _Seras stopped and shuddered at what chaos would have ensured if Alucard would have headed down there himself to 'show them what for.' _"Ah, never mind." _She shook her head to rid herself of those past thoughts. _"I can handle it I'm sure!" _ She only wished she believed those thoughts of hers. Her attention was pulled back to where the captain fellow was speaking.

"I really can't think of any way to put this, here it is. They are going to be paying us to kill monsters." He really didn't sound like he believed it either. The disbelief was reflected in his comrade's eyes. Somehow Seras didn't think that they noticed her there yet.

"They're going to be paying us to do what?" His buddies laughed.

"Monsters, you got to be kidding me." Another man replied in disbelief.

"It's true." Integra decided to interrupt just then. "The enemies are immortal creatures who sustain themselves by drinking human blood. Your job gentlemen are to fight these monsters with bullets, garlic, and holy water. Put a steak through its heart, cut off its head, burn the corpse, and scatter the ashes at a crossroads. For further instructions consult Bram stoker." Integra sounded extremely amused.

"Just ridiculous." One man said. His buddy decided to speak then too. "Everybody knows there is no such thing as vampires." That seemed to hit a nerve with Integra. Seras just stood there wide eyed at the conversation that was going on between the Geese and Integra. _"Ah… Hem… Should I step in? Err…No…" _ Seras was at a loss at what to do.

"Then everyone is quite mistaken. Or more accurately we've helped them maintain a state of blissful ignorance. For over a century the Hellsing Organization has served the British Empire fighting a secret war against the forces of darkness-the vampire in particular. For those of you who still need convincing-"Integra started to point in Seras's direction. "I present to you a genuine vampire."

"_Oh here we go then." _ Seras thought.

"Eh?" said the captain. "Oh no.", He walked over to Seras. "Just hold on. You are really a vampire?" He said while scratching his cheek.

"Yes, I am. Hello!" said Seras. The captain looked shocked for a second. Seras just looked up at him. "Ehhehheh." Her fang flashed in the light. All of a sudden everyone except Integra and Seras started laughing. Seras looked somewhat confused again. "I get the feeling they're laughing at me sir."

"Then show them something to make them stop, Police Girl." Seras snapped to attention. "Of course sir!" said Seras while saluting Integra.

"Come on!" said Seras to the captain. He only laughed at her.

"If this is supposed to be a vampire, then I'm Frankenstein's monster!" When the captain approached Seras with grabbing motions, Seras flicked him in the face, sending blood everywhere. When he tried to recover, the Police Girl then continued to flick him in the face. She sent him flying to the floor.

"Captain!" said the captain's comrade.

"She's some kind of monster! She kept poking me with the- it happened so fast! My head was just- I don't believe it. You're really telling me that girl is a vampire?"

"Damn right she is." A deep baritone voice echoed in the room.

"_Here comes master now." _ Seras thought with a sigh.

Alucard made an entrance by phasing through the wall. "The Police Girl may be the lowest of the low, but a vampire is still a vampire." That freaked the Geese out.

"_Gee, thanks master." _

"What a pathetic bunch of sniveling cowards. Do you really think they'll be any use to us?" Integra just stared at Alucard.

"My deepest apologies Mam, I did try to stop him." Walter walked in the room and stopped next to Integra.

"_He doesn't look sorry." _ Seras eyed her master warily.

"These men are going to be guarding me while I sleep. I wanted to take their measure. Alucard grinned.

"Now that introductions are over," Walter brought out a letter, "a most unusual letter has arrived in the post today." Integra took it.

"What sort of letter?" She stared at the writing on it. "The Vatican Special Operations Division Thirteen; the Iscariot Organization, Enrico Maxwell!

"_What's going on now?" _Thought Seras. Whatever it was, she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be any good. Seras was once again caught up in the confusion of events.

xoxoxoxo

Thanks for reading!


	4. D is for

Hellsing- A to Z

Chapter D- Destruction

Featuring:

Alucard

Seras

**xXxXxX**

_Hello everybody, sorry I haven't posted in a while. Midterms came up and I found myself in a bit of a mess for a while. (Sad faces everywhere…) But it's all now behind me so I can give you guys some more lovely little chapters! (Nobody has reviewed or anything so I'm assuming no one likes my story or no one cares or they're just lazy. It would be nice to know how I'm doing.) _

_On another note, please enjoy! (Or try to anyway?)_

_I don't want to do the disclaimer, so I'll just have Alucard do it. (*Stares intently at Alucard.*)_

Alucard's Disclaimer_:__ "…Seriously? I'd rather kill ghouls then deal with your pathetic excuse of a story."_

Me:  _Alright then, looks like I'll have to do it. *Sigh*_

DISCLAIMER of FAILSAUCE!- _I absolutely do not own Hellsing or anything remotely related to it. I am not making money out of this. (Seriously who would make money off of this?) I do however, own loads of debt. Anyone want to take my debt? Nobody wants my debt? *Looks around and sees nothing.* Ok then._

**xXxXxX** = Means transitioning to next area of story.

**xXxXxX**

Death, destruction, torture and pain, it was everywhere. Alucard reveled in it. He sought them out like a child in a candy store. He loved to cause it. He took his gun, and shot at the horde. They fell to the ground in pieces. Seras as always, stood in the background trying not to cringe at the gore.

"_Why does he like this so much?" _ She wondered. Alucard continued his killing spree, laughing like a lunatic in an insane asylum. Integra gave him orders to search and destroy, and like a good pet he obeyed. Those were his favorite orders after all. He left no one standing.

Seras followed Alucard and his trail of destruction to the destroyed town square where the head vampire waited for them. Seras looked up at the cloudy sky because she felt some drops of rain when it started to drizzle.

"You've both gotten here in one piece I see." The vampire glared at Alucard and Seras. She noticed that he was scrawny for a vampire. Rags hung from his newly restored body. His long brown hair blew as the rain continued to fall.

"You surprised me by how fast you got here. It looks like I should have consumed more than just the whole town." The vampire smiled. "Maybe I should have consumed more than twenty others as well? They would have worked well as my slaves."

Alucard laughed. "Even 10,000 towns wouldn't have made a difference. You're weak. You wouldn't have held up to my strength if you asked the devil himself to help you." Alucard rose up both his guns and pointed one at the vampire's brain and one at his heart. Seras raised her Harkonnen once again as well. With a strangled angry shout, the vampire launched himself at Alucard, both claws raised for the kill.

It was too bad that Alucard was faster. With two shots it was over. Alucard stepped aside as the vampire flew past him with no upper body. It disintegrated before it hit the ground. Seras put down her Harkonnen and stared at the ashes as they were washed away by the wind and the rain.

"Weak! What a pathetic excuse for a vampire!" Alucard looked disappointed. "He wasn't even worth my time." He turned around and started to walk away. As he passed Seras he said, "Come, police girl."

She followed behind him as always. "Yes sir!"

The rain continued to fall.

**xXxXxX**

_Stay tuned for the next chapter in Hellsing A to Z!_

_Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Cookies for everyone!_

_Look for the next one hopefully soon. I owe you guys tons of chapters for the weeks I've missed because of school._


	5. E is for

Hellsing A to Z

Chapter E- Elegance

_Alucard_

_Integra_

_XxxXxxx_

_Hello everyone! I did get a couple of reviews and I thank you guys who reviewed! (You all made my day brighter hehe.) Big thanks also to whoever read this story and who continues to read this story. It is a nice break from my hectic day to bring you little snippets of Hellsing. _

_**Everyone's favorite disclaimer- **_Since Alucard is still sulking somewhere and no one else is to be found I bring you, the reader, this lovely disclaimer. I do not own Hellsing, and I do not hope to be making any money whatsoever from this.

_Enjoy!_

_XxxXxxx=transition_

_XxxXxxx_

Integra Hellsing didn't want to get up that morning. She lay in her Mahogany four-poster bed, her Ice Blue eyes staring unblinking at the plain white ceiling of her master bedroom.

She glanced at the clock on her cherry wood nightstand. 5:23 stared back at her with softly glowing crimson numbers. She sighed and put a hand on her forehead. _"I can't fall asleep and this is my reward for dealing with those bloody fools."_

Integra's meeting with the round table members was more irritating and hectic than usual. Deciding she wasn't going to get any more sleep, Integra slowly got out of bed and went to her closet doors. She placed one hand on the metallic bronze handle and hesitated before opening it. The moonlight streamed in through her partially opened curtains, illuminating the closet.

With a sigh, she opened the doors to reveal an extremely elegant looking dress, fit for the ball that evening. She took it out and spread it on her bed. Turning on her bedroom light, she went to take a better look at the "abomination" that she had to wear later.

It was a midnight blue color and was made of a silk material. It had only one strap and it went over her right shoulder, leaving her left shoulder elegantly exposed. The dress flowed nicely and barely touched the floor when she put it on. If the light hit the dress the right way, it seemed to have a bit of a shimmer to it. Integra shuddered. She felt it was way too elegant for her. _"A plain woman in a gown fit for a queen."_

"Oh but you are." A deep baritone voice purred at her. Alucard melted through the wall and stood beside her as she continued to distastefully examine the dress.

"Alucard." Integra spoke slowly. She chose her words carefully. "And what exactly are you doing in my room?"

"Why, I'm coming to see my queen." He smiled as he used one gloved hand to stroke the dress on the bed. He stopped when he stood next to her. He placed his hand on his chest. "It's magnificent. It suits you, Integra."

She frowned and looked at him. "Get out, Alucard. That's an order." Alucard chuckled.

"I simply can't wait for the ball this evening my master." He bowed as he faded away, but not before he spoke once more. "My ice queen, Integra Windgates Hellsing." His laughter echoed in the room. She threw the dress back in the closet.

"Damn that monster!"

_xxxxxx_

_Hello everyone yet again,_

_ Yes, I finally pulled out another chapter out of the confines of my mind. It was actually finished for quite some time, but I had no time to go over it until I was good and done with finals. (That was extremely hectic and I do not wish to do it again…) _

_ But, I hope you all somewhat liked it. I hope to have another one up sometime soon! So until next time…_

_Stay safe out there guys._


	6. F is for

Hellsing A to Z

Chapter F is for…

Failure

Characters…

Alucard

Integra

xXxXxXx

_Hello again fellow readers! I am still alive. I'm sorry I took so long for another chapter; I really did not want to sit in front of a computer for a while. But I'm back, so here is another chapter!_

_Everyone's favorite disclaimer- I do not in any way own Hellsing. I'm not making any money off of this. I'm still poor!_

_Anyway, enjoy._

_xXxXxXx_

Failure.

It is a simple word, and yet it means so much. It can mean the end, and yet it can be another beginning.

He stood in the rain. He didn't want to believe what was in front of him. He doubted his sight, his senses. Yet he could smell it, see it, and even taste it.

Death.

He blinked once, trying to dispel this… Illusion. She can't be dead can she? He was dead, but she shouldn't be.

Alucard hung his head in sorrow at what lay before him.

_I am too late. She's gone. _

He cried out in agony as he fell to his knees, his guns forgotten. He dropped them in the mud. The monster felt almost human. In so long has he never felt the familiar pains of such deep agonizing sorrow.

"INTEGRA!" He cried out her name as he reached out to touch her. Her cold dead eyes stared out into nothing. He felt he was too late as he called out to her as he pulled her battered body onto his lap. The rain continued to fall.

He placed a hand over her middle just above her navel where an ugly wound still bled. An elegantly shaped dagger was still plunged deep into her stomach. He grabbed it and grimaced when he pulled it out of her body. The blade flew through the air before landing in a rain puddle.

The blessed silver had burned his hand through his glove, leaving an ugly burn across his hand. Alucard refused to let it heal. He looked for a chance that she was still alive. He picked her up from the cold soggy ground and disappeared. Maybe there was still hope.

But hope had abandoned him long ago.

In a flash, Alucard appeared in the Hellsing Organization's Hospital wing. Integra made sure there was a full staff there at all times in case something extremely bad happened. In the Hellsing Organization's case, things usually did end up not in their favor.

Miss Nelson was doing her nightly rounds when the famous Alucard seemed to appear out of nowhere with Sir Integra. Miss Nelson's hazel eyes widened in shock upon seeing Alucard's expression and then Sir Integra's condition. The drowsiness that came at 4 in the morning momentarily wore off with the familiar feeling of adrenaline running through her veins.

She immediately grabbed a nearby stretcher and brought it over to the silent and waiting Alucard. His eyes seemed to be only on her, she thought he didn't notice her pulling up the stretcher, but he put Integra on it once she brought it to him. As soon as she started to wheel Integra away to an emergency room, one look at her from Alucard sent chills down her spine.

If she failed, well… she didn't want to think of the consequences

xXxXxXx

_Thank you guys for your reviews! It made my day for sure. And again, I'm sorry for the long and really not necessary wait. My school kicks my butt and I needed to focus on my schoolwork for a while. I hope none of you threw in the towel at my story and thought I was never going to update or something... This fic is really something I really don't want to just stop. Expect more in the future guys, since I'm on break again, I can update more regularly now._  
_I hope you all somewhat liked this chapter.  
_

_Until next time, stay safe out there guys.  
_


	7. G is for

Hellsing A to Z

Chapter G- Gratitude

Characters

Integra

Walter

* * *

_Hello everyone! With many apologies, I now submit another chapter to this ongoing story. Hopefully you all haven't left yet! I hope you all had a very good Xmas._

* * *

Integra was grateful for many things. She was grateful for waking up every morning alive and well, and that Alucard hadn't burned down the mansion while she slept or had gone through her underwear drawer again. She was grateful for the food she ate, the clothes she wore, and the men that served under her family's name to fight against the forces of darkness.

What she was especially grateful to was her loyal family butler Walter, who always seemed to cheer her up at least a little bit ever since she was a little girl. What she wasn't grateful for, was the fact that they took him from her.

The millennium organization, those bastards! How they would pay for this she thought, as she saw him, not quite the same. He looked younger, she mused as she stood her ground. They would take him away from her too? Alucard appeared and for all her self-control, it was very hard for her to not order Alucard to not to kill her once faithful butler. She looked away as they fought. She would make them pay for this.

For every precious life they stole.

Alucard and Walter clashed again and again, and she forced herself to look onward. She would watch and burn every memory and movement into her brain.

Finally Alucard was victorious. As Walter lay on the ground, unmoving but simply staring up at the smoke-choked sky, Integra walked over to kneel next to him. She placed one a shaking hand on her once faithful butler's bloodied chest. Walter simply moved his blood red eyes to stare at her. Alucard stood next to her and she frowned. "I'm sorry it had to end this way old friend. You deserved better than this. After all these years, I'm grateful for what you've done for me." Her voice came out calm, detached.

Walter simply smiled as he died his last death. She looked over at Alucard and her eyes shone with resolve. He took her hand and they disappeared from the battlefield.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and have a happy new years everyone._


	8. H is for

Hellsing A to Z

Chapter H- Hell

Characters:

Alucard

* * *

He was dreaming again. It always started with him. "You'll never have her!" Van Hellsing shouted as he shoved a steak through Alucard's heart. He fell to the ground as the rain poured down around them. Van Hellsing breathed heavily, blood dripping down from his temple where Alucard had hit him earlier. "Your kingdom is gone; your subjects have been killed. She will never return to you!"

Alucard cried out in anguish as he felt himself fading away. The last thing he saw was Van Hellsing's triumphant smile at conquering the beast at last.

Alucard woke after his nightmare. He placed one trembling hand over his face. Closing his blood red eyes he reveled in the darkness. Alucard laughed and pulled away his hand from his face, the once white glove stained red from his bloody tears. He laughed and laughed and laughed, his laughter echoing throughout the basement of the Hellsing mansion. One would have to wonder if he was insane after all.

Getting up out of his chair, Alucard took one sip of the blood from the glass before growling and throwing it against the wall in his bedroom and watched with a sort of satisfaction as it shattered upon impact, the blood splattering across the wall. A sick sense of despair rushed over him as he recalled the past. _"My own, personal hell." _He thought, as tears continued to drip down his face as he imagined his kingdom burning down around him as Van Hellsing carved the seals into Alucard's flesh. He growled, but then as soon as the anger and sadness came, it left. Images of Integra filled his mind and he smiled. She would provide a worthy distraction from his haunting thoughts and memories. He chuckled darkly as he faded from his room, the remaining blood forgotten.

His hell might be his past, but his future looked a little brighter when Integra was in it.

* * *

_-A little bit of Alucard and Integra fluff if you squint near the end.—_

_Hope you guys liked it at least a little bit._


End file.
